


Eros Ascending

by eeyore9990



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-13
Updated: 2005-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, burdened with unrequited lust, visits a very special shop...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry walked into the store hesitantly. Fred and George had given him the address, but Harry had still expected…something else. Not this secluded store located in an out of the way side street in Hogsmeade. 

As his steps became more confident, he looked around in wonder. Floor to ceiling shelves held an odd array of objects. In fact, it looked remarkably like Dumbledore’s office, only Harry knew none of the objects in Dumbledore’s collection were remotely similar to these. Those were instruments of learning; these were instruments of pleasure. And pain apparently, he realised, ogling a display of whips and crops shown to advantage in one cabinet.

“Can I help you, sir?” a saleswitch asked, alerted to his presence by the tinkling of a bell above the door. 

“Err, not yet,” Harry answered. “I need to look around first and see what I want to buy.” Dismissing the clerk, Harry ran a trembling finger over the display case holding treasures he could only imagine. His gaze was pulled again and again to a clear object in the very middle of the top shelf. The light above it made it glow tantalisingly, and it seemed to be throbbing and dancing wickedly.

He cleared his throat to get the attention of the shopkeeper. With a gracious smile, she asked, “Did you see something that tickled your fancy?”

He nodded and gestured, asking, “What is that?”

“That is a very special kind of anal toy made for a committed pair of lovers, sir. We call it the ‘Fantasy Lover.’ It starts as a standard plug, small enough to insert with very little effort. Once fully inserted, it can be activated by using the incantation, ‘Accresco.’”

“Activated?” Harry asked.

“Yes, sir. It will then commence vibrating as it begins to take on the shape of the one casting the spell. So, it is an ideal gift for one lover to give another.”

Harry felt his blood start to thrum through his veins as a precursor to the state of painful arousal that was nearly a constant for him these days. He quickly ordered the toy. 

“Would you like this gift wrapped, sir?”

“Err, yes, of course,” Harry answered, feeling his face flush slightly. 

He left the shop three hundred and twenty five Galleons poorer, but with a bounce in his step that he’d been missing the past three months. Amazing what unrequited love could do for a—

\--“Oomph!” Harry turned the corner and collided with a firm body. He fell to the ground, the gift-wrapped box decorated with the incriminating words ‘Eros Ascending’ dropping from his hands.

He looked up, apology springing to his lips, when his gaze clashed with a taunting grey one. “Malfoy,” he growled.

“Potter,” Draco murmured, eyes raking over the form sprawled inelegantly on the cobblestones. His eyes were drawn to a package glinting in the sunlight and a smirk grew on his face until he was chuckling with glee. “Eros Ascending? Who did you guilt into shagging _you_ , Potter? Granger? Brown and Patil have too much taste to even think about it. Perhaps the Weaselette?”

Harry’s face burned with a fiery blush as he scrambled to his feet, grabbing his package. “It’s none of your bloody business, Malfoy, what I do or who I do it with,” he answered angrily.

Draco’s grin grew wider as he caught Harry’s arm in a surprisingly strong grip. “It’s not a skirt you’re chasing at all, is it?” 

Harry struggled to get away, face nearly steaming it was so hot. Draco roughly pushed him back into the wall of a building, ignoring the startled glances of passing shoppers. 

“Why didn’t you say you were a poof, Potter?” The question was asked directly in his ear, soft puffs of breath stirring the hairs at his nape. 

Unable to stop himself, Harry gave in to the desire that had been tormenting his body and soul since the first day back on the train for Sixth year. He turned his head, and captured Draco’s soft lips in a kiss that stole both their collective breaths. 

Pulling back with a small sigh, Draco asked, “What took you so fucking long, Potter? Damn, I’ve been doing everything I could think of to get your attention this year.”

“What?”

“Don’t be dense. It’s unbecoming in any man I choose to be seen with.”

Harry closed his mouth with a snap and, a grin lighting his face, thrust the package he was carrying into Draco’s arms. “Happy Christmas, Malfoy.”


	2. Happy Christmas, Harry

Harry surveyed the Room. The decorations and gifts were perfectly placed to both catch the eye and provide a festive air. The large bed in the very middle, though, left no doubt what tonight was really all about. All the fantasies Harry had been having all year were about to come true.

A knock sounded at the door and Draco appeared, dressed in black jeans and a green button down shirt. Harry gave a mental “down boy” to his cock, which was trying its hardest to point him in the direction it wanted him to go. 

Draco stood there for a moment, taking in the Room, before sauntering over and grabbing Harry, jerking him into a hot, tongue filled kiss. Harry gave himself a mental pat on the back for standing under the mistletoe. Draco’s hands, wandering down his body to squeeze and massage his arse, pulled Harry’s attention back quickly. He raised his hands and began sliding the buttons of Draco’s soft shirt through their holes, undressing him as quickly as possible.

With an impatient sound, Draco withdrew his wand from his pocket and, with a wave, had their clothes in a neat pile on the floor. The sudden skin on skin contact felt so good, Harry started rutting against Draco’s hips, loving the feel of his flesh brushing against Draco’s. 

Draco moved them toward the bed, releasing Harry’s lips long enough to throw him on it and reach for the silver-wrapped Eros Ascending box. Opening it, he pulled out a small toy that started dancing and weaving in his hand, as well as a slip of paper and a complimentary tube of lubricant. 

Draco looked at Harry and licked his lips, causing Harry to groan and pull him down for another kiss. When Harry started sliding his cock against Draco’s, Draco pulled back and shook his head with a sexy smirk. Picking up the lube, he squeezed a large amount onto his fingers and spread Harry’s legs. 

Looking at Harry for permission and receiving a nod, Draco quickly prepared him, working up to two fingers before slicking the toy and placing it at his entrance. With a gentle push, it was in. 

“Accresco,” Draco said softly, and watched with huge eyes as Harry writhed and his eyes rolled back in his head, body practically vibrating on the bed as the toy began growing and taking on the shape of Draco’s cock. 

“Draco! Gods! Yes! Merlin! Fuck!” 

Harry reached between his legs and yanked the toy out of him, growling at Draco to get his “gorgeous cock in my arse now!”

Draco hurriedly complied, slicking himself and slamming into Harry’s body. That one thrust was all it took for an over stimulated Harry to come. Draco tried to hold off, but Harry’s arse spasming around him sent him over the edge as well.

Panting heavily, Draco kissed Harry and murmured, “Happy Christmas, Harry.”

Afterwards, they lay wrapped in each other’s arms as the snow fell gently outside the window.


End file.
